Goodbye Miko
by Lady Wheeljack
Summary: A tragedy can change the lives of the Autobots forever. But can be avoided. But there are past a secret and a wounded heart behind it.
1. Bad news

One quiet afternoon in front of school and was a surprise to Rafael when he saw Miko by his side.

"Did not you stay grounded this time?"

"Not. Everybody saw. I fighted to defense a new girl"

"If Bumblebee arrives before BulkHead, it can send a warning that will give you a ride, so you will not be waiting here. BulkHead always counts the time of punishment when it comes to pick you up. "He said with a smile of those who wanted to laugh.

One speeding car runaway comes toward the children. Rafael has time to run to the school lawn, but he watches with horror Miko being achieved in full.

The girl's fragile body rolls over and falls motionless on the floor. The car stops for a moment, then speeds up and disappears.

Rafael remains motionless for a few minutes and then runs to the friend.

"Miko. Miko. Talk to me. "

There is blood everywhere and she does not respond. People and onlookers gather around the body of the girl. The yellow Camaro produces one sad sound. He realizes that something terrible happened there.

Then the Green truck arrives and BulkHead feels something bad in the center of your spark. Something icy there.

An ambulance that was not Ratchet took Miko for the hospital. Luckily where the mother of Jack works.

"What now?" Ratchet grumbled in the phone.

"Bad news Ratchet." Said BulkHead. His voice has already demonstrated the seriousness of the situation.

Ratchet has not shown much interest.

"What it was."

"Miko suffered a serious accident, is in the hospital."

Ratchet realized that the situation was serious and came into contact with Optmus and Fowler.

His legs lost had strength and dropped it sitting.

"This is all my fault."

He recalled that was extremely rude with her the day before. The two were alone and he said he would like it disappear and never come back.

He never liked humans in, but the day before he had gone too far.

At the hospital, Miko was taken in a hurry to the operating room and Rafael was to a child psychologist, because he was the only witness of the accident and was a minor under the law.

Mr. Fowler was hours trying to connect to her parents in Japan, but did not understand because every time I tried to talk about Miko, they shut down the phone.

Finally the doctor arrived. Or one of the doctors.

The dejected face not brought good news.

**I write this story I didn't want much. I had to think a lot. But she pinched both inside of me wanting to leave; I had to send it to the computer.**

**I hope you enjoy it.**

**Once more.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	2. terrible moments

"Coma?"

"Yes. We don't know for how time." Said the doctor.

Jack took a few steps back and fell sitting on the Chair.

A strange sound came from the funds. A young black man with gorgeous blues eyes. BulkHead took one stab in his spark

The agent Fowler approached.

"You want something?"

"I am Agent Fowler. This is a holoform of BulkHead, I produce to exit my metal body. I couldn't get out there without news. "

Fowler turned his face.

"Then, and truth. My Miko is ... "

"Yes. I'm sorry ... "

"She didn't quit on me when I almost died. I will not quit on her ... "

Really. This was true. There was something much stronger connecting these two.

The doctor approached.

"Even if she recovers, she will never be the same..."

"Spoke the same from me to her. And I really was very bad, she took care of me until I improve. Now I'm not going to leave it alone. "

"It is true doc. You don't know these two. "Completed Fowler.

"Well ...Nor do we know if she will spend this night. " The physician said with indifference before turning their backs.

Luckily Fowler held BulkHead, even in the hologram, the doctor could take a punch on the nape.

Coming to the Base, Bukhead is rebuked by Optmus because uses the holoform.

"This program must be used only in the last case, to rescue injured in accidents, save lives etc."

"Optmus. She did not quit on me when I've been in a coma, she stood by my side, I will not lose it, I won't let her, and I will use the program to be near her, many times as necessary. Even if that displeases them. "

Jack says his mother will call from time to time to provide information about Miko, so avoid that BulkHead destroys the basis of an anxiety attack.

Ratchet was silent, blaming the hurt inside. He didn't want to talk to anyone about this.

Imagined that he would never see those little -eyed, and hear that voice thrilled with or hear that guitar, this caused a tremendous pain. And the worst that he blamed himself for it all.

"But that people badly educated!" Fowler shouted.

"What happened?" Asked Optmus.

"Said Miko is not of interest to them, since it is here, is our problem."

Ratchet was amazed with it all. Is not the normal attitude of human creators. Generally are so super-protectors, he always witness Jack's mother.

Something was wrong.


	3. UTI

The U.T.I. of JASPER, has some beds, one of them was with the frail body of Miko. June was on duty. She checked everything was in order, looked at the monitors, and the applied medicines. So she left. One black man, using military uniform and with amazing blue eyes. He had a wide Chin and robust, the face was strong. His trunk was wide.

He carefully managed to dribble cables and pipes attached to the body of the small Miko that was so even to his human form was still delicate and kissed your forehead.

He was a long time standing on the side of the bed holding your hand cold and pale. Connected to pipes and tubes by noting the tangle of tubes in her mouth, and nose.

Maybe it was this vision that she had him when he faced HardShell. Now he was having it.

He heard doctors coming and just had time to say before you disappear.

"I turned as soon as you can."

What he didn't know that Ratchet managed to infiltrate among physicians of U.T.I. also using the hologram and so have information about Miko.

His conscience accused him all the time. He was looking for a way to redeem it.

"She is still in a State of coma. Not responding to anything. "

"She has received visits from someone?" Ratchet Asked.

"Not. Do not is allowed anyone to come up here. "

He looked to Miko worried. But noted that his heart rate was stronger, as if she had passed by an emotion.

"We will continue walking around looking at the cases." Said one of the doctors.

"I will study the case of the little girl who has just arrived."

"Miko ..." He ran close to her. Insured your hand.

"What was that I did with you?"

That was the feeling of Ratchet. He felt as if he had pushed her in front of the car.

"Forgive me Miko."

When he got in her hand.

He felt her fingers lightly hold a bit his hand and heart rate change.

"Miko. Whenever I can, I will come here. "


	4. Please Não vá

Cell phone of jack rings. Had already passed one month of the accident.

As soon as he hung up.

"Miko came out of the coma, but she will still be in the U.T.I., she is conscious but very weak still."

Ratchet relieved sighs. He looks at the monitor but in fact your thinking is lost.

Despite everything, she still can have a relapse.

Miko opened her eyes slowly and a tear trickled down when she noticed a black man and blue eyes at her side, she recognized the serious voice and smile that said softly.

"I am here Miko."

She moved her hand slowly wanting to pick up on his hand. He held her hand.

"Whenever it is possible, I will come here."

BulkHead turned up and gave the guy with a doctor, he would disappear, when he realized that it was Ratchet.

"I managed to get myself to infiltrate among doctors, and I can be always with news about her."

Miko's eyes went to Ratchet and a tear trickled down.

The monitors accuse treble sounds when Ratchet shouted to BulkHead disappears, because other doctors were coming.

Other Doctors began to arrive.

"She is having a stop. She is having a stop. "

At that time he felt like a garbage. The life of Miko was slipping between your fingers.

He tried to keep everything stable while doctors applied shocks, adrenalin and all that he had.

The sound of the defibrillator was like a punch in it.

Finally when the doctors gave up she died, he pulled off two of his post and started making the heart massage.

"Miko you never quit nothing. You are a hard head. Won't give up now. "

He screamed with her while pressed his chest. Said softly. "You said to Megatron taking in the ass in his face, and now going to deliver yourself ."

He wouldn't stop.

"Reacts. "

The other doctors had already gone and left him in his frustrating attempt to bring her back.

"YOUR COWARD'S SOFT!" He shouted before falling on her. The holofom. One man with gray and brown hair hugged the frail body crying desperately.

Nobody can't understand why that doctor embraced that girl and crying.

"Please Miko... Come Back. Come Back."

For two days nobody had news of Ratchet at the base.

BulkHead was depressed fallen into a corner. Do not tell anything. And a phenomenon happened. Optimus wept. Quiet in his moment was possible see tears in his face.

Arcee was more nervous than ever. Irritated with any car that had the appearance of the car that ran over Miko, and Rafael in therapy.

The only strange thing was Ratchet who was behaving so strange. How to recharge off time and rode very turned off out and grumping about one cold that not exist.

**Calm. Still has a lot to happen.**

**Because the family did not like it.**

**And other thing that remained open.**


	5. Hallucinations

Hallucinations

Ratchet cried and shrunk on a corner of the base. He had really given himself completely to pain. Nobody would imagine seeing Ratchet in that situation.

Tears streamed down his face white.

He complained again of cold.

"Ratchet. Is not cold here. We're in a desert. Don't have how to make cold in here. "

"But my circuits are freezing."

Ratchet muttering goes to heating. He let out a terrified scream and falls back.

They all come running to see what had happened.

Ratchet doesn't say what happened. He believes that his guilt has left him crazy. Yes completely insane.

He just heard the voice of Miko near him.

He couldn't move he felt very cold.

Finally the discomfort was so great that he fell into Reload.

When he woke up he sat down and noticed BulkHead looking directly at it.

"BulKHead."

"You discussed with her the day before ..."

"How do you know? She told you? "

"Not. You spoke while sleeping. "

Ratchet was in shock.

"I said ..."

"Including that wish she disappeared forever..."

"BulkHead I didn't had intention..."

"Well you got what you wanted. , got rid of that hindered you... "

Ratchet tried to get up.

"I didn't want it. Did you notice that I fought to save ... "

"You pretended that . you pretended that tried to save her life in the U.T.I ... "

"BulkHead. You are hurting me. "

"You killed her to get rid of it."

Those words were stab wounds in his spark. He was wounded and bleeding, but BulkHead should be even more.

"Killer." Was that BulkHead shouted before delivering a punch him in the face.

Ratchet crashed, but that he felt it was not the base floor but something soft and icy. He opened his eyes and everything was white.

He did not understand anything.

A groan ugly it was not him.

"Miko ...Forgive me. "

He hung up.

He was lying in a strange place, dark. It was sinister.

He felt fear.

Miko was sitting on his chest. She was very hurt. And quite different. Their hair was loose and fallen by the shoulders and he noticed that she had something wrapped around your body.

His eyes were sad.

"RAtchet. Please. Don't go. We need you. "

Ratchet not understands anything.

"Forget my family. They don't like me. My family is you. "

"Miko"

"You have to wake up. ..".

"Miko ..."

"Wake Up. .."

When he opens his eyes were small and delicate face of Raphael.

"Wake Up Ratchet."

"Rafael?"

"I arrived and you were fell here."

He took the boy in his hand and sat up.

"I understand you and BulkHead and ..."

BulkHead arrived too.

"You are mistaken Ratchet. You had a crisis of nerves. Blamed yourself for the death of Miko.

"Not. You accused me and punched me. "

"I would never do that. I was there when you tried to save her. I saw your hologram trying to save her crying . "

Ratchet was walking back he was in shock without understanding anything.

"RAtchet. Calm. " Said Optmus. But he turns and exits accelerating at full speed. It comes out on the road trying to understand that despite the strong heat of the desert he keeps feeling cold.

**Because the hallucinations.**

**Because he has hallucinations with Miko saying his family doesn't love her and yes they are his family.**

**What happened?**


	6. Fowler

A couple in Tokyo opens the door to a Government agent of U.S.A..

"Agent Fowler. United States. "

The husband closes the face and invites you to enter.

"If you came to talk of Miko. You can bury it as a pauper. We do not want anything with her. "

The color of Fowler is pale. He can't imagine this.

"That's okay. But I will investigate. Depending on what I find out. You have to respond. "

"I think not. Has a custom here that will be on our side. "

Before leaving he turned again.

"You don't deserve even a daughter like Miko. She is intelligent, smart, and full of life. One lovely girl. "

He left the home with hate.

"Usual ridicule this"

He headed the federal police academy in Tokyo and there he met an old friend.

"Sir t."

"Mr. Fowler. How long. Where can I help? "

"I need an info suffers a tradition that I'm sorry if I offend. I think very cretin. "

"Yes of course. Come and tell me about this . "

The two agents went to a diner and asked one tea.

"A Japanese girl who I knows suffered a serious accident, but the family refuses to help, says that she's dead and they don't recognize. Note that because her brother died in an accident. "

"I know. They kill the son symbolically, they make a funeral ceremony with coffin and everything, considers it dead. Did it with her. "

"But was not her fault if it was an accident that killed her brother."

"Here who inherits everything or takes the family name below is the man, the woman is not always a good sign. If is a family of old customs sometimes do not sit well with her. "

He noticed a tear in the eyes of Fowler's agent.

"Mr. Knew the girl?"

' Yes. I wanted more of those burnt. "

"That's okay. I'll take them for interrogations. "

Behind a mirrored glass Fowler noticed his friend Agent interviewing the couple. What he heard left him shocked. With the urge to vomit.

"When our son was born we decided not to have more children. But he really wanted a brother. Finally I got pregnant and it was a girl. I wanted to stop, but he cried and begged for me to have this child. He wanted a sister.

I had the Miko. The passion of it. He did everything for her, he the pampered, he bought everything for her. One day she was with fever and wanted a candy. He went to the store to buy, but on the way he suffered an accident and died. With him died the family name and everything. If she doesn't asked the candy he wouldn't have died. She killed our little boy. "

Parents accuse his daughter of having killed the brother just because he wanted to purchase something to please her.

Actually they don't deserve someone like Miko.

When he returns to the base. Ratchet is having another crisis and wept. Claims to have seen Miko next to the reactor and is the whole time rolled around a canvas complaining about the cold.

**Note well the time used in the conversation of parents of Fowler's agent Miko.**


	7. Crazy

"Ratchet. Ratchet."

Was cold. Very cold. Was freezing.

Ratchet heard the voice of Miko.

He didn't understand why he was listening the voice of Miko.

He opened his eyes to a white landscape and a blizzard. His energon was freezing and some parts of his body were starting to crack.

He tries to stand up and falls again but when sees is at the base.

A silence falls over the base. He goes up to the monitor and not sees anyone. On a corner near the sofa this abandoned Mikos's guitar. He looks at her.

It was strange. By the time it made since the accident, the guitar had no accumulated dust.

He looks around and doesn't see anyone. He is rolled up in the canvas and the cold continues.

He goes to his quarters and begins to cry.

"I am crazy."

"Ratchet. Wake up."

The voice of Miko.

He jumps and looks at the sides.

Again he is in a desert of snow.

He looks to him legs and arms.

He notes that the bodies of some vehicons were used to burn a campfire was not more there.

Ratchet stands up and begins to walk in the snow. When he realizes that someone with him, in his hands, he is protecting someone with their hands.

He can't see who is, but he knows he has to reach the target with this living person.

"Please."

He thinks.

"What is happening to me?"

Finally one of the legs is broken again by being frozen and he falls on the ice.

Ratchet starts to cry, He felt his end coming.

He did not know more what is reality or hallucination.

He just wants forgiveness.

Suddenly he sees the soft face of Miko.

"Forgive me."


	8. Rescue

He felt his hands be open and they caught who was there being protected.

"Take her to the medical room."

"Do Not. Not ... "

"Quiet RAtchet. She is well and secure. "

RAtchet tries to debate whether dropping.

Their energon starts getting hot again and he feels a nice sleep and he wanted to sleep.

It opens the eyes.

Two Autobots arrive.

"Optmus. What happened? "

"A mission in the Arctic, but you is hurt and it seems that someone did not want to leave you alone, even after the fight."

Ratchet didn't understand what he was saying.

Miko had been hit in front of the school. Rafael had been the witness. She died at his hands. He failed in attempts to save her.

He didn't understand what was happening.

He heard the voice of BulkHead saying he wanted to stay with Miko.

Miko is dead. As he might want to stick with her?

He can't open his eyes.

The soft-spoken, but weak of Miko comes up to him.

But what happened then?

He didn't understand anything.

Suddenly everything becomes clear.

They had a mission in the Arctic, but there was a Decepticon attack. He was wounded in battle., and Miko also wound . He would have to contact the Base, but they weren't able . Miko began to stick with hypothermia and he went on to use its reserves to keep it heated causing damage to their systems, finally it caused hallucinations.

He remembered from the previous day's discussion of the mission.

But what actually happened in that place so frosty that led Ratchet to have hallucinations?


	9. Danger in the snow

Clarification.

Miko was with his guitar, when to strum a string bursts making a noise. Ratchet, who was already in a bad mood for a long time for a variety of reasons that had nothing to do with her or any other humans, finally ended up cashing on her.

It was a matter of seconds for Miko they see she face to face with the face of Ratchet. The enraged face of doctor so close to her that for the first time she felt afraid.

The only thing he said was:

"I would like that you vanish and don't back ever more."

Miko said nothing. She was wide-eyed, watching him; he never saw so much fear in her eyes as that day. Incidentally, she never showed fear with Megatron's own.

.He does not know. But words can hurt much more than gestures.

Optmus was coming and was in time to hear the last words of Ratchet, and knew it was a silly thing.

He was already tired of this childish fight between the two.

He decided then to put the two on a mission together. Maybe bit of coexistence for Ratchet.

He then discovered something in the Arctic, in fact an artifact without much value, but that would take the two for a while.

The cold could be strong to Miko, she'd have to dress warmly, but aside from search for the artifact, he would have to take care of it, off it as well, since the cold can be harmful to him.

Summarizing. He would have to swallow your pride and let Miko help.

"Did you send Miko and Ratchet to Artic?" BulkHead couldn't believe what I was hearing. He hates Miko. He lives grumping about her."

"I understand BulkHead, but the only way to stop this problem in making one mission together."

Optmus was giving a shot in the dark, and BulkHead wasn't feeling safe about it.

Miko didn't like to leave him alone after the accident with the energon toxic and it is also not very fond of leaving her to the care of another Autobot. It wasn't that he didn't trust, but sometimes it felt a little jealous.

"Did you intend to send Miko with me for this mission? She thinks only in herself, music and mess. " Ratchet soon complained. "Why not has Rafael? At least it does miracles with your computer, and is a form of intelligent life beyond us. "

"Rafael is just recovering from flu, and in a situation of danger, it does not usually engage the enemy as Miko ."

Ratchet made ugly face. He didn't want even this, but since they were the only ones in a position to go to the Arctic at the time, he had no option, and so it seemed, Miko didn't like the idea of spending hours in a freezer in the open with a robot who disapproved of it.

When the two crossed the bridge, Miko pulled the jacket and the hat to protect more of the cold. Ratchet thinks funny the way her. Only the eyes was in sight and even then noted that she wasn't enjoying the situation

Optmus said about one aterfat, but he doesn't say what was.

The feet of Miko were sinking until half the cinnamon making it difficult to walk and irritated further Ratchet, which he would leave her behind, but BulkHead would put it in off line. Then he picked it up and started to load. He didn't say anything.

When they arrived there, saw some Deceptcons on the place.

Ratchet leaves Miko in the snow.

Ratchet was behind a snowdrift with Miko.

One of the soldiers Decepticons came from behind and was ready to attack Ratchet.

"Behind you."

Ratchet turned and hit a shot , but attracted others to the place.

Miko could only play nine balls in the middle of their face to mess up vista and flee...

But Knockout catches her.

"Release me."

Ratchet saw Knockout with Miko in the hands. Okay that he disliked her, but he did not want such a thing to happen to her.

He tried to drop it, but every time he tried to, soldiers jumped on him and he had to stop.

Finally the artifact had been spoiled due to low temperature, but not giving Knockout satisfied came to most of his wickedness.

"I knew that human beings do not stand up to extreme cold without adequate protection."

"Knockout ... Do not do this ... ".

Knockout with its talons tears the clothers of Miko leaving with just a few rags and played against a mountain of snow so that she fell in the ground, the snow came crashing down on her.

Helds Ratchet for a good minutes.

Ratchet was injured and went digging in the snow, rescuing the body naked of Miko.

She was cold and , but he noted that he was still alive. He was severely injured and was not in a position to transform., She could this more heated within of him.

With one hand he made an opening in the chest exposing his spark, she is hot and with the other he kept Miko near it. There she would be warmed.

The only free hand he joined the casting of dropped destroyed and made a bonfire, but did not last long, then sent a call for help to the base.

As night came, the cold increased and to worsen a storm was coming. He flinched in a corner and tried to keep the Miko closer his spark. He went on to take the energy of the lower limbs and play for the spark, even knowing the consequences of it all, but he had to keep her alive.

"Forgive Me Miko. I didn't want this, forgive Me. "

Ratchet starts to cry.

He feels a cold hand stroking your finger. She was so sweet.

"I didn't want to say it. Forgive Me. "

Its members began to crack, with the energon froze inside, the ice that came to your processor began to cause hallucinations.

(...) In the News arrives. Rafael calls. Crying. Miko was hit. (...)

BEGINNING OF THE STORY

**BEGINNING OF THE STORY**


	10. The true reality

"Miko ... Miko ... Miko ... "

He cried.

"Forgive me."

He felt a presence on his chest and a weak voice, but familiar. The delicate touch from Miko.

How could; she was dead.

The memories of the Mission in the Arctic. Everything had been a nightmare. She had never been hit, or died in his hands.

She was living there on their thorax, and thanks to his heroic dedication. She is alive. Prevented hypothermia, avoided that she died.

Mico was dressed in her usual clothes, but wrapped in a blanket, she is in his chest. Because he only calmed down when he felt her there.

With one of his hands, Ratchet carefully wrapped Miko with her fingers while her tears streamed down his face. The nightmare was over. Maybe for him. Miko snuggled into the hands of Ratchet. He realized that she was sad.

He said nothing, just stood in silence and both ended up sleeping.

The time that Ratchet and Miko were recovering from the Mission in the Arctic was almost a week, and Miko needed special treatment. So he tried to get in touch with his family in Japan. It was there that he discovered the secret of Miko and his past involving the tragic death of his older brother.

Fowler was annoyed with the fact. Had that control so it does not make a punch in the face of her father. He knew that now the Government wouldn't want to take responsibility for Asian girl, but she had created ties with the Autobots, and they with it, mainly between she and BulkHead.

He was arriving home and was watching a program on the Discovery Channel and had an idea.

The next day he went to a social worker.

"I want to go with the documents for adoption."

**I had to invent this story of Miko. A she get time in the United States and put the drama in the story. Every time she gets with BulkHead but never has her family in the middle.**

**I created a mode.**

**Original**

Ele chorava.


	11. Good news

"Athim!"

The gentle sound of splashing showed that Miko was nearby, she was sitting on the couch with a mug of tea in her hand.

"This business has a horrible taste."

"But you're much better since you started taking."

Ratchet wanted to laugh the face of Miko. Droopy eyes, red nose and hair rinsed in the face.

He smiled satisfied to see that she was alive.

Miko sneezed again, the excitement of his body did a little of the liquid fells from mug, there's a time Ratchet would have an attack, but he didn't care.

It was when the Fowler arrived .

" Need to talk to Miko. "

The girl looked with eyes frightened for the Government agent and then to his Green Guard.

"Don't be afraid, it's nothing serious, and if you want, BulkHead can come with us."

He knew that with BulkHead, she would feel safe.

The Green truck stopped near a place that had a beautiful view of the Lake from the City Park.

Fowler sat alongside Miko and handed him a hot-dog.

He has shown to be wanting an approximation of her.

The girl should be tired of soups and teas, because the bite that she gave at the hot-dog was disproportionate to the size of it.

He made a caress on the hair.

"Miko I wanted to say something about your family with you."

The girl was serious at the time. He noticed his physiognomy be gloomy, BulkHead noticed your heart rate change, but he realized in Fowler ripple yourselves that there was affection in him.

"What are with him?, said they will keep me until I reach 18 years and then I'll be by myself, even if I go back to Japan will be prohibited from seeking them. "

"When you got to the verge of death, I had to get in touch with them, and strange attitudes of them so, I went there ...".

"You have been to my house in Tokyo?"

"They told me what happened ..."

The girl left the hot-dog crashing to the ground and collapsed in tears. Or BulkHead, or Fowler, and perhaps no Autobot should have seen crying like that.

"It was my fault. If I was gone to his place or had with him, I would have seen the car and ... "

"Miko. It wasn't your fault. "

Fowler embraced the child and snuggled her near him as a father should do.

He now understands why she blamed when BulkHead was between life and death, because she has this fixed idea of not wanting to leave it alone.

He has spent the last two days going in embassies, seeing documents, contacting the family. It was a hard time, since the family had this habit of acting as if she doesn't exist, finally everything was legalized.

Before separating the former parents of Miko, he made it clear.

"Now if they come after her, in addition to all the documents, I have everything recorded what they said about it."

She lacked only accept. She had to just say she would accept.

He picked up and wiped the tears of the girl .

"I am a jumbled, most of the time I burn the eggs and all time when some Decepticon shot me with energon I finished like a drunk.. But I think I would make a good father. "

Miko the looked with wide eyes.

BulkHead. felt his spark heat.

"And one of the advantages is that you never have to separate your BulkHead."

Miko smiled, BulkHead wanted to leave their alternative way and jump next to her screaming.

"Accepts, accepts."

"Would you like to have me as a parent?"

Miko jumped in the neck in a tight embrace of William Fowler.

"I want Yes Mr. Fowler ..."

"So the first thing as a parent, is that I would not call me more of Mr. Fowler ... You know very well how should call me little girl. "

"That's okay. Mr. Fow ... Daddy. "

Bulkhead had not turned, but tears watered his rugged face. He knew now everything would be fine.

**It is not yet the end. **

**kkkk**


	12. Happy

Yeah ...

Ratchet was already muttering the delay.

BulkHead arrives and opens his door, Fowler and Miko who was with a ruddy face.

Only Optmus was aware of Fowler's plans, it would be a surprise to the rest, and over time she would count what happened.

All were surprised the affectionate way that Fowler had been with Miko beside her. But Optmus smiled.

"It looks like it worked."

"Better than we expected." Fowler said giving a kiss on the top of the head of Miko, leaving everyone with a question mark.

She climbed the stairs and sat down on the couch to challenge Rafael to play Video Game.

"As soon as the documents arrive, I will give my last name to her, and all rights."

"But after all. What they are talking about? " Ratchet was confused.

But he realized that the thing was good, because the face of Miko was, but Ruddy, and was not with the flu.

Fowler was keen to give the news full of him.

"I Adopted Miko. She will no longer have to return to Japan and be separated from you, since the denatured parents gave no value to it. "

Ratchet stood with their mouths open. Everyone expected one of his famous reactions, but Contrariwise.

"This is great news."

Really the snow experience changed his life and his way of thinking.

"But why Fowler will adopt Miko? What happened that her parents? Why they don't want more that she live with them? "Smockscreen asked, he didn't notice that had been inconvenient in your question.

BulkHead wanted to kick his butt.

But Miko thinks best tell the story. She knew that when more time pass harder would get. And with a father like Fowler, this would be nothing more than one of those nightmares that once we woke up, saw smoke and falls into oblivion.

After that day I never touched on the subject.


	13. The way

Fowler is realistic. He understand with all Autobots that he never he could separate Miko of BulkHead. He realized since the day he saw his attitude when he got bad and almost died because of HardShell and still was behind the Insectcon, knowing there as, made it into pieces.

Just one year later WheelJack told that she knew how to fire a missile from his ship.

Miko espedaçou HarkShell and saved the lives of WheelJack and aroused the wrath of all Deceptcions.

We know that the Autobot doctor would nervous, and allows itself to be carried away by emotions. Finally, he took a beating causing some injuries and buried him up to his neck in the snow. Knockout now never will touch in Miko again.

In the beginning was weird the new surname of Miko, but over time, nobody else commented, the traumatic experiences have made her more mature, or else his immature behavior was nothing but a reflection of the pain that she carried herself. Finally Miko grew up and followed his life, grateful to his father.

Of course we know who we're talking about.

Of course a woman like Miko had marriage proposal , and she said no for all. Her heart was already tangled to someone. His father knew this, he knew that maybe this would lead to a life different from the other, but he knew that she would have a companion who never will hurt her. So he respected the decision of the daughter.

He knew the strong personality of this girl.

Mr. Fowller was the best Dad a girl could have had in life.

Eventually even humans having a given time on Earth. Ratchet was studding one way to transform Miko in a femme, she will can life's forever, But BulkHead says that if this is not possible, when she goes, he want be disconnected forever.

But this ...

It is not for now.

It has many Decades forward. ...

**Thank you for your attention.**


End file.
